In The End
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: Not based on Norse mythology or comics, only movie verse. Anastasia, a quite young college student works for Tony Stark. When the alien invasion happens, she ends up back in the tower to grab a forgotten item and comes face to face with Loki. Feeling ignored their entire lives, will that bring them together and finally find happiness? Or will they use eachother? Loki/OC


_A/N So. This is my first Avengers fanfic. I mostly write wrestling fanfics, but updating one of them got me thinking about this, as weird as that sounds, because I am writing on a manipulation factor in that story. And I just LOVE the Avengers, especially the character of Loki. So complex and Tom Hiddleston does an incredible job portraying him. Me gusta. Anyway, this will be short because its late and I have to be up hecka early in the morning and I have a long few days and yeah. Anyway, I will see you at the end of this short teaser chapter. _

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You can NEVER seem to do a damn thing right, can you Smith?" A young brunette asked herself as she was running through New York. A New York that was being destroyed by an alien invasion. "And a wonder why Stark always harps on you for making rash decisions or always forgeting things. He either likes you and your job ethic to fire you, or Pepper likes you to keep you around, or both are just too lazy to let you go." The girl continued to mutter to herself before she ducked behind a building to hide from that _ugly_ thing from coming after her.

Anastasia Smith was nothing extrodanary. Just a 20 year old college student studying business at the University of New York while working at Stark Towers during her free time in the city. At 5'2, she was thin with a naturally big chest, long dark brown hair and peircing eyes, she garnered the attention of boys but she wanted nothing to do with them. It was always education first, love second. Something that she never got from her father her entire life. Anastasia closed her eyes as if willing herself to forget that that. _Not today, sweetcheeks. Its life or death right now because you forgot your damn cell phone and apartment keys. In the middle of an alien invasion no less. Grab those items and live, and wallow in self-pity later. Sounds like a sound strategy, right Smith? How can you be so stupid?_ Anastasia thought as she sprinted from the building. Stark Tower was within her sights.

That's another thing that Anastasia was, forgetful. As bright as she was in regards to school work and other things she deemed important, she was very forgetful about those she deemed unimportant. She could tell you statistics off the top of her head, but she couldn't tell you where she parked her car at to save her life, which she was regretting not taking that day. Anastasia ran through the front doors and saw that everyone was gone because of the invasion. _Typical_ Anastiasia thought sourly as she began the hunt for her keys and phone. After spending five minutes looking for her coveted items in the loby, she couldn't find them as she uttered a string of profanities to the skies. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember were else she was and then it hit her. The top floor, where Tony's bar was. She left some paperwork for him to look over, and setting it on the bar was a surefire way for him to look at it. It was cleverness like that that kept her around for a year, longer than others who had her job before her.

Anastasia sprinted up the stairs as quickly as she could. The quicker she could get out of this mess, the better. As short as she was, Anastiasia was in great shape. Athletic, smart, bilingual, and sarcastic were things that she loved about herself, and she was impressed that she could go toe to toe with Tony in a battle of sarcasm without getting fired. Maybe he enjoyed the challenge from someone so young.

Getting out of the mess was not going to happen. She nearly ran into a brick wall that wasn't there prior. Stumbly back and muttering apologies, Anastisia looked up at a man dressed in black and green leather, with should length black hair and cold emerald eyes. Eyes that were made for killing. Speaking of killing, Anastasia tore her eyes away from his for a moment and looked at the staff that he was holding before she gulped and slowly backed away. She looked back at his narrow face with its defined features and noticed that he was snarling at her and looked at her as if she was nothing but a small meal. Maybe a snack. Anastasia had been scared a few times in her life, legitimately scared that his, but now made those others seem like nothing. The further she retreated, the more scared she became. His eyes followed her every move, and she felt her body shaking. The snarl on his lips turned into a smile as he no doubt saw that she was shaking in fear.

"And who, my pretty girl, might you be?" The man drawled out in a bored tone as he continued staring at her. His voice almost made her want to swoon with how velvety smooth it sounded and accented, but she forced herself not to. The way she saw it, her life was still in the balance. _Why do I ALWAYS_ _have to leave things behind_ Anastasia whined to herself as she continued to back away. She came for her keys and phone, but what she was in store for was something bigger. A lot bigger. She had quite possibly landed herself in a big mess, and she didn't think that she could clean it up herself. The one thing she knew was that whatever this man was about, whatever he wanted, it was not going to end well. At all.

_A/N That turned out longer than I thought. And it's a perfect place to stop. Wowzers. I am exhausted. College sucks lol. Anyway, like I said, this is my first Avengers fic so let me know your thoughts and feelings. I can handle it, I'm a big girl. I have a general idea where I want to take this, but your feedback is always welcome. I am hoping to update this when I update my wrestling one, Consistency, hopefully at the end of the week when I have to type up some papers. Anywho, I hope you like it and want to see more. Have a blessed Thanksgiving! God Bless. _

_-Donita_


End file.
